A blade assembly for cutting roots is installed on a hand-held weed cutter/edger. The blade assembly comprises a central blade support that supports a central blade. A plurality of cutting blades are stacked on both sides of the central blade to form a stack of blades. The stack of blades is secured together by fasteners that pass through openings in the blades. The central blade and each of the plurality of cutting blades comprises a plurality of teeth. Outermost blades in the stack of blades are smaller in diameter than the blades directly adjacent to the outermost blades.
In operation of the device, the cutter is moved in a back and forth motion over a root, left to right, then right to left. The shorter blades on the outside of the stack of blades help to keep the larger blades from getting hung once the blades have begun making resurfacing cuts on the top part of the root.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.